


Changes

by MarzOfJupiter



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Derek is an asshole in this fic, Gen, Implied darkstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzOfJupiter/pseuds/MarzOfJupiter
Summary: Randall begins to notice some Changes.





	Changes

"Randall! Hurry your ass up!"

It had been a few days after Randall had agreed to work for Derek and he was already regretting it. He had been, forcefully, asked to carry a box to the truck. There was no "please" or "thank you", nope. There was a "do it or you're fired", so that's something. 

But there was something that he knew, and that was that he fucking hated this damn job.

\-----  
When Randall had joined Ego Inc., it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His new job was to help the Googles make the new room for any new Egos that pop up from Mark feeding into the fandom's flames.  
Something that was different, though, was the bosses.  
Derek had been horrible to him but his new bosses, Dark and Will, have been nice to him.

Randall was currently in Dark's office, both discussing how they would make room for the newest Ego, Ichiban. They both had different ideas, Dark had wanted a theme for his room, though it was unspoken, Randall knew that it was a kitty theme.  
The only problem though, was that Randall wasn't sure that he could do it. Like, kitty theme was no problem, it's just that, he just didn't think that he had enough time for it. He wasn't sure how to tell Dark.  
He was scared of what Dark would do if he said that he didn't think he could do that.

After Dark finished rambling about the vision they had for Ichiban's room, they looked at Randall, darkness in the demon's eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Randall avoided their eyes and looked down at his hands, planted palm first on the desk  
"Oh-I…Uh I don't re-hmmm….." Dark tilted their head, raising an eyebrow  
"Are you...alright, Randall?"  
"Oh yeah! Of course. It's just that…" He trailed off, looking down at his lap. It was now or never.

"I...just dont think i could do that… im so sorry." Dark paused, then gave Randall a smile. Not a condescending smile or a "i wanna kill you in so many ways" smile, like Derek always gave him whenever he didn't do something right. No, it was a friendly smile. An understanding smile.

Dark cleared their throat  
"Well, if you don't think you can do the design, then that's ok. I'm sure we can work on another design in the future." Then, they frowned and added  
"I hope im not pushing you too hard, Randall. I want the best for you and, even though I pretend to know everything everybody wants, I hope in the future you can tell me more stuff that you don't want so I can help you with that, too. 

Randall nodded and leaned back into the chair, his arms now resting on the once cold arm rests, which were now warm.  
They started to talk more and more about Ichiban's room, and when Randall left, he didn't feel scared, like he did with Derek. No, he felt great.

Maybe this is what a good boss is like? Randall thought.

\-----  
"Eric! What the hell are you doing? Get over here, now!"

"Y-Yes Da-Dad!."

Randall's head turned toward Derek's son, Erik, surprised. He had never heard him talk before. And when he would talk, his dad would talk over him. As he was looking at Derek yell at Erik, he felt a little sympathy for Erik. 

Randall hoped that Erik wasn't affected by this when he was older. But he knew that that was impossible.

\-----  
Randall had been scrolling through his phone when he heard a loud gasp, followed by laughter. Turning to the source of the sound, he saw Erik grinning, and Yan doubled over, laughing hysterically. Erik then joined in with their laughter. Randall smiled at the sight of Erik getting along with somebody. Sure, Yan was kinda crazy, but Erik and them were inseparable. 

Randall was just glad that Erik was allowed to be himself around actually good people.

\-----  
Randall woke up in a cold sweat, gasping. He put his hands up to his throat, making sure it wasn't bleeding. Once he was sure that it was alright, he tried to regain his sight, as the room was pitch black. He ran a hand through his hair and, slowly, got up from his bed.

After exiting his room, he carefully made his way down the stairs of the mansion. He just finished having a pretty bad nightmare and he was sure that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. 

When Randall reached the kitchen, he stopped quick. He saw two people already in the kitchen, but he couldn't make out who they were. One was leaning on the counter and the other was in front of the first. They seemed to be talking quietly. 

Randall knew it was intrusive, but his curiosity got the best of him.  
As he stepped closer to see who the people were, the floorboards he was stepping on made a sound. He tensed and backed up as the people quickly turned to him, and he suddenly knew who they were.

Dark and Wilford.

They both let go of each other, Wil backing up from Dark, clearing his throat, while Dark grinned and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.  
Looking towards Randall, they both became worried, and Randall wondered what had happened.  
"Randall? You alright?" Randall looked toward Wil and suddenly remembered why he had gone to the kitchen in the first place. Suddenly the room felt icy.  
"...Randall, I-" Randall didn't hear the rest of what Dark had said as he held is left arm, starting to scratch it. His breathing started to get more and more frantic as the peripherals of his vision started getting blurry. As spots were starting to appear in his vision, he felt arms wrap around his upper body. A, weirdly calm, two toned voice started to whisper in his ear.

"It's alright. Randall, calm down. Breathe. Follow the sound of my voice."  
As Randall started to follow the voice's instructions, he started to gain back his vision, his breathing going steady.  
When he went completely calm, he tore himself from Dark's hug, looking between them and Wilford. Wilford looked concerned, while Dark looked calm, but their eyes were shades of blue and red. 

"Are you alright, Randall?"  
He hesitantly nodded. Wilford put a hand on Dark's shoulder and grinned, looking toward Randall.  
"Good god, Randy! You really spooked me there!"  
Randall smiled wearily  
"Y-yeah, sorry…" Dark walked up to Randall, putting their hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure your alright? It's not every night you would almost have a panic attack."  
Randall smiled  
"I...I'm fine now. Thank you."

As Dark smiled and Wilford Grinned, Randall noticed something. All this time he was working for Ego Inc., Randall never felt pressured. Never felt forced to to something he didn't want to do. He felt…Happy.

This is his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write dhshdhjajak


End file.
